The Secret of Asgard
by FredWeaslyForever15
Summary: The secret of Asgard isn't a thing, it's a who. Odin acts out of fear and abandons reason for Runa. She's hidden amongst the turmoil of Midgard to shadow her. Heimdall oaths to ensure her safety and watches over her. Afterall, how can the Princess of Asgard be best hidden other than by the watcher? (Look for polls! I will be consulting readers for help!) (M Rating for safety!)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Allfather urged his horse quickly as nightfall began to fall. It guarded him with a shroud of fog as though it knew what was happening. Frigga rode closely to his right. Frigga's mind wandered back to the girl, tears filled her eyes as she recalled the expression she wore. Shattered. Defeated. Frightened. Frigga's horse sensed her hesitance and slowed itself.

 _"Come!" Odin demanded of the women._

 _"Fadir…" A small voice called out from the woman._

 _"Quiet," Rang out into the night._

 _Frigga snapped at that, "Odin."_

The exchange echoed in Frigga's mind. It was the last time she would hear that sweet voice.

 _"Frigga… We mustn't waste time. If she is to survive, forcing her to leave is the only way."_

 _Frigga bowed her head in submission and sadness. This night would become the most unbearable of them all. That little voice would ring through her head for centuries to come. Her daughter would only be a distant memory. A stranger. Her sweet girl would be all alone._

As though reading her thoughts, Odin spoke softly, "She isn't alone…"

"How will she not be alone?" Frigga cried.

Odin knew his queen, his wife. She longed to keep the child close and to protect her with her own life. But this was the way, the only way, to ensure his daughter's survival. She must leave. She could no longer stay here; it was too risky and dangerous. The dark elves rose in the shadows, Heimdall could not see them. But visions whispered in the Allfather's ears of the terrors to come. They only seemed like dreams but fear overrode wisdom, for it if it were true, if, then action had to be taken.

 _"If Asgard is to survive, so must she. But not here."_

 _His tone, final and void, ended any counter argument that may arise from Frigga. Her face twisted at that but questioning her king was not her place._

Odin halted abruptly and dismounted, he motioned for her to follow. Frigga, flustered, flew off her horse and stood tall.

"Answer me."

Odin froze.

"Answer. Me."

Heimdall appeared from the shadows as if he were a shadow himself.

Odin turned his attention to the guardian, "Is it done?"

Heimdall dipped his head, "Yes, Allfather."

Relief flooded Odin but did not reveal this, he only nodded in return.

Frigga could not bear it, "Odin, I demand an answer!"

Heimdall stepped forward, "My queen, she is safe and not alone. Valkyrie have been commissioned to watch over her."

Frigga collapsed in grief and sobbed into her hands. Odin allowed a tear to escape.

"Ingeborg is to be at her side at all times and—"

Frigga cried out, "That does not matter! She is only a child!"

"—as taken the form of a dog and will remain by her side at all times."

No comfort was given to the Queen of Asgard, "A dog cannot speak to her. Comfort her. Reassure her. Remind her of who she is. Remind her of us—"

"Frigga…" Odin murmured.

"My heart cannot bear this. I cannot lose her, Odin. She—"

Odin knelt down and cradled her to his chest, Heimdall interjected quietly, "To ensure secrecy, I cannot reveal anything but I will watch over her. This is I swear to you."

Frigga's weary eyes met his warm ones, "Where is she?"

Heimdall could not bear the look of her sorrow, it borrowed its way into his soul.

Odin answered in his stead, "Safe and hidden."

Frigga's heart would forever be only half full. Her daughter was the only thing that kept the family united; now, it would surely be broken. She shook her head and cried out. Palace guards ran to the sound as fast as they could. Heimdall returned to his post before they appeared.

"My king!" They called out.

Odin raised his hand to silence them, "Return to your posts immediately. There is no need for concern."

Confused eyes rattled as they viewed their distressed queen but bowed and left them quietly. Odin held Frigga close to him and carried her up the steps. The horses neighed in dismay as they were left behind.

"Go," He commanded them.

As they fled to return to the stables, Odin continued up the steps to take his queen to rest. In the shadows, a figure watched curiously; it dashed up after the royal couple.

"Father!" It called out.

Odin turned to his youngest son, "Loki…"

Loki halted at the tone, "Where is she?"

Frigga sobbed at that, Loki backed away in horror, "What has happened? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Enough!" Odin barked.

Loki eyes filled with angry tears, "Is she—is she dead?"

The sound of his voice cracking made Odin cringe on the inside. He did not know what damage he had caused, at least not the severity of it.

"Come. We will speak in private…" Odin quietly ordered.

And so it was, the secret daughter of Asgard was gone. Those of that knew of her were silence, and her disappearance never stood questioning as the Allfather forbade it. Rumors flew through the realms at the sudden change of Asgard as it had become despondent and cold; it was as though the warmth and life of the royal family had been drained.


	2. Chapter 1

**I am sorry to keep you all waiting for this chapter! I did not know what to include after my prologue!**

 **I want to include multiple viewpoints as to provide clarity to you all. Some chapters maybe only in one first person point of view while others are third person.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _A Few Hours Before Frigga and Odin's Fight_

(Third Person POV)

Wearily, Heimdall stood on the rainbow bridge awaiting his orders from the Allfather. Orders that weighed on his heart, orders that could destroy. His sigh echoed quietly as two figures emerged from the shadows.

"Heimdall."

"My king."

The second figure stopped shortly behind Odin as he strode towards the portal, "No one must know of this."  
Heimdall nodded, "There are paths…"  
"Ingeborg," The Allfather murmured.

Ingeborg stepped forward, "My king?"  
Heimdall regarded her silently, she was only a Valkyrie; her duty to Asgard was simple. How was she fit to protect—

Odin continued, "The Valkyrie's duty is to serve on the battlefield, yes?"

She agreed, "Yes."  
"But a battlefield can be anywhere, come in any form—"  
Confused, she only tilted her head in agreement.

"Your duty is protect the most precious secret Asgard possesses…"

Heimdall shifted uncomfortably, Odin eyed him solemnly and continued, "A young girl will become your charge. You shall guard and watch over her on Midgard."  
Heimdall stepped forward, "She is not ready."  
Odin turned to Heimdall, "No one is ready for their duty when it comes."

Ingeborg interrupted, "Who is this girl?"  
Odin smiled softly, "My daughter, Runa."

Her breath was knocked out of her, "But—"

"You cannot keep your form I am afraid," Odin remarked, waving his hand at her.

Heimdall shook his head, "My king, we must hurry. Asgard awakens."

Odin nodded, he snapped his fingers. Ingeborg cried out in pain. Hot searing pain that blinded her tore at her. The Allfather became fuzzy and unclear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?"

Her bones snaps, skin stretched, and contorted; her screams howled out in pain. But her cries would not be heard for they were too far anyone to hear. Panting, she fell to her knees. Heimdall only watched as the free will was stripped of the Valkyrie. Her wings snapped and twisted in ways that should not be possible.

"This is not right…" He muttered.

Odin snapped, "It has to be done!"

Her screams turned to howls, "STOP THIS. PLEASE, MY KING. I BEG OF YOU—"

Odin only watched as the magic transformed her, "I am sorry but there is no other way."

As it ended, Heimdall stepped forward and lifted her into his arms. The Valkyrie was no longer in her Aesir form but that of a mutt.

"Ingeborg, you are no longer to be called to duty with your sisters. Yvla will be your new name. Find Runa, make the bond, and do your duty to Asgard."  
When the Allfather finished, his staff slammed into the ground echoing throughout the chamber. His word and command was final. The Valkyrie's inner mission transformed, it hummed inside her chest. She whimpered as she felt the weight of it, it was too much. Heimdall closed his eyes and squeezed her gently to reassure her.

"I will be watching. Worry not, Yvla… This burden is not yours alone."

She gazed up into his eyes, tears staining her fur.

"You both know your duties." And with that, Odin swept away.

Heimdall set her down and allowed her to adjust to her new body. Her legs wobbled uneasily as she attempted to stand; Heimdall waited for her patiently as she took a few steps. He pointed to a cave in the distance.

"Go. She will be coming soon after you. Wait for her."

She bowed her head in submission and trotted off, her paws leaving only pit pats to his ears. She loped fearlessly into the darkness and disappeared into a flash of light.

 _Hours Later_

(Third Person POV)

The cave entrance towered over a young woman, the marble uninviting and dark lingering in it showed no warmth. She sat at the mouth of it, humming a sad song; Fadir commanded her to wait here, he said that it was a game, a secret game. And a very dangerous of one at that. She remembered there conversation so clearly…

" _Runa, my darling. Come to me," The Allfather hummed._

 _His eye was so sad Runa observed, "Fadir, what makes you weep when no sees?"_

 _He guided through the throne room, "That is a story for another, my little Thyra."_

 _Runa scrunched her nose up and giggled at him, "Why do you call me so?"_

 _Odin flashed a smile smile, it illuminated his weary face, "Because, you are special. Those who can lift Mjolnir will rule Asgard. And you have done so."  
Runa tugged at his beard, "Why is that special?"_

" _For you are worthy," Odin murmured into her hair._

 _Runa looked into his pale face and held in her hands, "Being aware and accepting of my worth makes me Asgard's future?"_

 _Odin was never surprised at his daughter's intelligence, Frigga encouraged her studies so. Her wit could be given credit from Loki. Her stubbornness and His sons made conversation easy for her; her easy disposition opened doors for new ideas. They all had taught her to never question her position, her duty, her family, herself…_

" _Yes."_

 _Runa met his gaze with narrowed eyes, "You hide something from me…"_

 _She gracefully landed next to his throne and peered at him with insistent, green eyes. Even his queen could not read him so. Odin became ashamed and felt like a coward in her presence. He tried to speak but his words failed him; there were no words to explain what was to happen._

 _A light touch met his rough face, small fingers pressed his chin upwards, "Speak, Fadir."_

 _No one could speak to him so. No one except her; even his own queen would not dare to._

" _I have a game for you, my little dove."_

" _You change the subject."  
He shook his head, a small chuckle escaped him, "No, I do not. This game is serious and will cost lives if you do not play by the rules, Runa."_

 _She lifted her chin defiantly, only with him would she be so bold. A father's daughter she was, boldness ran through her veins as though it were blood. Had she not been so young, he would scold her._

" _I'm listening."_

 _Odin sighed, he stood and towered over her, "You must leave Asgard until called back."_

 _Runa stumbled backwards and fell to her knees, "Fadir—"_

 _His gaze silenced her, "Midgard will be your new home. You shall serve as a Valkyrie to hide your identity. No one must know your true identity as they do not know it here."_

 _Tears streamed down her face, her breath was shallow and erratic, "I don't underst—"_

 _Submission was all that she could do, the Allfather's command was pure as she sensed no lie._

" _What would you have me do?" She looked up at him._

" _Enemies gather in the shadows, Runa Odindottir. You are the last hope for Asgard should it fall. Serving as a Valkyrie will ensure your ability to lead, to battle, and to show mercy."_

 _A Valkyrie? A winged creature of death, the decider of death to those that have fallen on the battlefield. What enemies gathered in the shadows so that fear etched itself into her father so? What terrors awaited to destroy her home?_

He commanded she wait here until Heimdall returned to her; and so, she waited. Heimdall's beauty lingered at the edge of her mind. Every detail of him so underappreciated: his duty to Asgard, the burden of knowledge, the curse of seeing all, being alone constantly. It was a beautiful but unfair sacrifice and now this… She closed her eyes and tears escaped.

"My princess…" Heimdall's deep voice startled her.

She straightened herself; his eyes bore into hers. He saw all that she did. The pain of her task, the life she was to give up, and how she thought of him even in her pain. It caught him off guard at the purity of her. He only stared at her with sad, golden eyes. She rose to her feet and stepped forward to meet him. He towered over her and watched as she drew near. She smelled of lilies and roses, she had spent time in the Royal Gardens before coming her. The smell teased him as he regarded her silently.

She left her hand to his face and shied before she could touch it. He pressed it to her hand, warmth exploded under her fingers. It took her breath away as he wrapped his much larger hand around her own.

"I wish I could stay like this forever," She whispered as she closed her eyes.

He only chuckled and said, "In another life, perhaps."  
A small, sad smile teased at her lips, "If only it were possible."

Her released her hand and brought his to her face and cradled it. She was so fragile in his hands like a glass vase; a simple flex would shatter her. She grasped his hands roughly and held onto him never wanting to let go.

"It is time," She whispered.

His jaw tightened, "This is not right…"  
Tears cascaded down her cheeks, "There is no other way. Otherwise I would do it. Do you think I can bear to leave you?"

She choked on her words and fell into his arms, he cradled to her chest for the last time. Their love would be forbidden if Odin knew… It would mean death for Heimdall. Neither of them knew that the queen lingered in the shadows; her tears fell silently like rain. Her only daughter was in love, a pure and unconditional one at that. A love that only comes along every few thousand years. Frigga closed her eyes and prayed that they would be together again; they both deserved happiness above all things.

Heimdall closed his eyes, "I will watch over you."  
Runa gazed up at him until she felt something cool press to her hands, a ring. She searched his face.

"What—"

"It is my promise to you."  
He slipped onto her middle finger. It shone in the moonlight, the sliver elegant and gems weaved into it. A smile erupted on her face as she pulled out a necklace from thin air. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she secured it around him. It was a gold emblem of a three eyed raven, it made him laugh.

His eyes shone with admiration, "Only you could imagine such beauty in humor. It is just like you."  
She rose to her toes and kissed his cheek, she burrowed herself into his neck, "I…"

He lifted into her arms and held her closer to him, "I l…"

He could not finish, it hurt his heart too much that this may be the only time he could say it. He carried her into the cave, his steps echoed into the night.

Frigga collapsed and clutched her heart, "My poor Unn… Fate is so cruel."

There was a flash inside the cave and her heart shattered completely. Her daughter was gone to Midgard at one of its most dangerous hours. The Great War they called it raged on. The poor girl had become a new creature and was shoved into a world in which she had visited once. That visit was with Loki no less. Safe and guarded. Now, she only had a dog.

Heimdall emerged from the darkness with sorrow ingrained on his face. He fingered the necklace has his breast. His face erupted into rage, it scrunched up and wrinkled. A deep bellow escaped him and ricocheted off the canyon walls. Melancholy filled the air, it was heavy and sullen. Silence soon swept over Frigga and Heimdall. The queen shifted so it caught his attention; his golden eyes stared blankly into hers.

Frigga emerged from the shadows and approached him slowly. Her footsteps silent on the stony path, the only sound was Heimdall's heavy breathing.

The queen smiled sadly at him and held out her hand, he looked at it in disinterest, "You do not disapprove."  
"You cannot stop love."

His eyes flickered at that.

" _I love you, Heimdall. No man will ever replace you, I shall return to you one day."_

"Love…" The word seemed strange on his tongue, "Love is a duty and action."  
Frigga looked down and smiled, "I can see why she fell for you. You are dutiful and loyal without fault. She does not have to hide from you or fear misunderstanding. Kindness and goodness fill the heart when she speaks of you, never forget the feeling you had when she put that necklace on your neck. Runa is as stubborn as Thor and true to her word as Odin."

Heimdall's heart warmed a little, she continued, "All you have to do is watch and wait."

 **Review. Favorite. Follow. Any and all is appreciated, my friends!**

 **Onward!**


End file.
